happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 7: Allizdog
The team now had two problems; the robots, and the increasingly closer black hole. But a third problem came up when they found the lava planet. "Okay, any plans before we get smashed by a planet and sucked into a black hole?" Jack asked. "No, but these seem to be very slow." Erik pointed out as they slowly crawled to them. "I guess they'll get faster if we engage with them." "Lets see about that..." Glenda said as she walked up to one and broke one of it's lags off. This caused the robots to stop. "Well, um, any suggestions on what's happening?" "No, but I can tell you one thing." "And that is?" "Run!" The robots immediately gained speed as the team ran from them, with Glenda having the only thing capable of being a weapon. "Guys, let's see how strong these guys are." She said, before slicing through any robot that went near. The wrecked robots were a good advantage, giving the opportunity for more members of the team to get weapons themselves. Eventually, the robots had no choice but to run away. "Well, since our old ship didn't get teleported with us, what now?" "I suggest we build another-" "Hey guys, I just found this brand new spaceship. Check it out!" Mumble said as they went over to see it. "With that done, where now?" "Out of this planet." Jack said as everyone went inside. After leaving the planet, they found themselves to be in time, since the lava planet was just about to hit. "Well, that was close." Adult Mumble said as the planets collided, only to be sucked into the black hole. "Hmm, maybe a little bit too close. How much fuel does this ship have?" "Barely any, we'll land on the nearest planet and see if there's any." Jack said as they came through the atmosphere. This planet turned out to be another planet with lava and rock. "Okay, so, where shall we find that fue-" "Oh, I see that you've survived those little robots that I gave out. Well, time to see what you can do with something bigger." Vincentine said, before revealing a massive truck, about 8 meters long. Heading toward them. "Sure, lets see what this ship can do." Jack said as the team went back inside, only just missing the truck. "Okay, we're going at 80 mph, with a truck right behind our tail, what shall we do with it?" "I got an idea, but some of you won't like it." "And that idea is?" Erik asked, before the ship split into 8, each having two members of the team inside. "I have to admit, this is really cool and all, but still, how does splitting up help?" "You'll see." Jack said as the ships and the truck went into a highway like area, with hills on the sides. "Hmm, okay, I think I can see where you're going with this." Erik said, only for Jack to release a tripwire like cable that connected the two hills. The truck rammed into the wire, causing the front end to stop, and the back to lift up. This action caused something to eject out of the storage part of the truck. "What the hell is that?" Erik said when the thing that ejected transformed into a giant lizard-like robot. "Well, this is getting weird, and strange. First Vincentine does a FNAF rip-off, then some kind of transformers thing, what next? A fast and furious rip-off?" Adult Mumble asked, giving Jack a great idea. "Adult Mumble, that Fast and Furious rip-off may come in handy on our side. Also, that giant lizard-like robot happens to be another design me and Vincent came up with, called 'Allizdog'." "You do realise what that says it you put it backw-" "Yes I do. Now, lets devise this plan." Jack said as they went around the sides of it, with Jack's ship being in front. The robot saw this and aimed at the ship. "Oh, cra-" Jack said as he put the brakes on the ship, just as a blue flame made of acid came raining down just forward of his ship. Unfortunately, the ship was now stuck as the lizard was faster than the ship. As it moved forward, Jack got out of the ship and tied it onto the robot. "Jack, I don't think the ship will be heavy enough to make it fall." "Yeah well I'm prepared for that." Jack said as the ships and the robot started to go along a double bridge. The ship had lost it's fuel, causing it to fall onto the ground in less than a second. Jack and Erik jumping down to Mumble and Glenda's ship. "Jack, that'll make a nice anchor." Adult Mumble said, with everyone else agreeing. "Yeah I'm on it." Jack said, trying to push the ship off the bridge, The robot was on the other bridge, allowing the ship to go down and hit one of the towers, but only if it went off the rails. Eventually it did. "Yeah!" Mumble, Glenda and Erik said as it went down. "Alright Adult Mumble." Vincentine whispered to himself as the robot aimed toward Adult Mumble's ship. "Here's your happy ending." Vincentine said. The ship hit one of the towers before he could shoot. The robot made one final roar before it got ripped in two, half went down the canyon, and the other half landed back on the bridge. "Okay, team: 2, Vincentine: 0. Let's change that." Vincentine said as he teleported to one of the gas planets. "P.E.T, it's time to activate you. Unfortunately the fortress hit half of you so I'll have to repair it, but one I do, I'll get rid of you all." Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters